


Ś̴̯̳̝̱̞̦͍̹̰̖͖̣͉ͅa̶̤̗̮͚̯̣̎̀̽̀́͒̋̇͑̈̇̀̑̕͝n̴̮͎̹͍̉̈́̈́́́́̋͛̐͠ȉ̴̛̳̺͒̌͋ṯ̷̻̣̥̝̙̲̏̽͊̉̕͘͜͝ī̴̫͎̬z̵̨̳̦͎̟̞̼͔̦̮̜̮̘͕͐͒͗̀̚͜e̴̢̘̞̎̏̏̍͌̋͠ͅd̶̡̨̗̣̭̰̩̳̲̤̮̳̩͓͒͜(I know it's hard to read)

by splatdude



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, Sanitization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splatdude/pseuds/splatdude
Summary: how do i write a good summary





	Ś̴̯̳̝̱̞̦͍̹̰̖͖̣͉ͅa̶̤̗̮͚̯̣̎̀̽̀́͒̋̇͑̈̇̀̑̕͝n̴̮͎̹͍̉̈́̈́́́́̋͛̐͠ȉ̴̛̳̺͒̌͋ṯ̷̻̣̥̝̙̲̏̽͊̉̕͘͜͝ī̴̫͎̬z̵̨̳̦͎̟̞̼͔̦̮̜̮̘͕͐͒͗̀̚͜e̴̢̘̞̎̏̏̍͌̋͠ͅd̶̡̨̗̣̭̰̩̳̲̤̮̳̩͓͒͜(I know it's hard to read)

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally clicked post instead of save and I can't take this down, sorry

It had been about a week after Agent 8 saved the entire world from certain doom, and she had been staying Agent 3, but something strange happened two days ago. They had just finished breakfast, when Agent 3 said that she had to go do something and left, and then two days later Agent 3 texted her to meet her on the roof with weapon, so she got off the couch,


End file.
